nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
SRT Viper GTS
The SRT Viper GTS was unveiled at a Chrysler dealer conference on September 14, 2010 in Orlando, Florida as the prototype 2012 Viper. It was also revealed that there would be no 2011 model Dodge Vipers as the Viper range was going to be rebooted in 2012. The Viper GTS was also placed on display for a single night at the 11th Viper Owners Invitational in Salt Lake City, Utah. SRT CEO Ralph Gilles was present at the event to gather feedback from owners of previous Vipers regarding the styling of the 2012 Viper. He also announced in the Autumn of 2011 that the 5th generation Viper would be shown at the New York Auto Show in April 2012. Production of the SRT Viper began in late 2012 under the "Street and Racing Technology" brand, which was altered from a performance group to a brand within the Chrysler Group LLC. Production of the SRT Viper was paused in April 2014 due to poor sales. Following SRT's return to being a tuner brand, the SRT Viper re-entered production in the third-half of 2014 as 2015 Dodge Viper with minor updates. In early 2016, the Dodge Viper was confirmed to cease production in 2017 due to failing to comply to the revised U.S. federal safety standard which will mandate side curtain airbags. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The Viper GTS appears in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) as a muscle class vehicle. It was revealed on June 4, 2012 on the official Need for Speed website after EA's E3 conference ended. In singleplayer, the Viper GTS can be found in various Jack Spots. In multiplayer, it is unlocked upon reaching SpeedLevel 38. The Viper GTS is the fastest accelerating muscle class vehicle in the game. Compared to its competitors, like the Ford Mustang Boss 302, the Viper weighs less and thus benefits from notably more responsive steering, which is similar to that of exotic class cars. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) The Viper GTS appears in the iOS and Android releases of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) as the #2 Most Wanted vehicle. It is the most powerful car in the Muscle class and is unlocked upon defeating "FANGD" in the Snakebite event. It costs $500,000. ''Need for Speed: Rivals'' The Viper GTS appears in Need for Speed: Rivals as an RCPD unit. RCPD - Patrol The patrol specification of the Viper GTS is unlocked upon completing the rank 7 assignment - "Hunt Them Down". RCPD - Undercover The undercover specification of the Viper GTS is unlocked upon completing the rank 7 assignment - "Forced To Face Us". RCPD - Enforcer The enforcer specification of the Viper GTS is unlocked upon completing the rank 7 assignment - "Remembered". ''Need for Speed: No Limits'' The Viper GTS appears in Need for Speed: No Limits as a Super class car. Its starting rank is 648 PR and the blueprints are available in Underground Chapter 14: One of Us. Stock The stock Viper GTS is a super class car that requires 25 epic blueprints to unlock. The blueprints required to unlock the vehicle can be found from various sources; * Campaign - Chapter 1: Errand * Campaign - Complete Chapter 1 * Campaign - Complete Chapter 14 * Black Market * Premium Crate Receive 250 mechanic level XP by building up and 1300 mechanic level XP by fully staging up this car. ''Need for Speed'' (2015) The Viper GTS appears in ''Need for Speed'' (2015) and can be purchased for . ''Need for Speed: Payback'' The Viper GTS appears in Need for Speed: Payback following a brief appearance during a tunnel section of a race event shown at Gamescom 2017. Stock It is unlocked for purchase from the drag, drift, and race class dealerships upon completing a questline in chapter 5 - High Stakes. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Viper GTS appears in Need for Speed: Edge. ''Need for Speed: Heat'' The Viper GTS appears in Need for Speed: Heat following its brief appearance in the official reveal trailer, which was released on August 14, 2019,Video: Need for Speed (2019) Need for Speed™ Heat Official Reveal Trailer. Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ewiJJe_nYI and appears in the NFS: Heat Studio app as a secret car that's part of container 2, which was released on August 27, 2019. Stock The stock Viper GTS can be unlocked in Need for Speed: Heat. The Viper suffers from oversteer in corners, but is a powerful car and competitive on straight tracks. Gallery MW2012ViperGTS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) SRT Viper GTS (Mobile).jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) NFSRSRTViperGTSRVPD.jpg|''Need for Speed: Rivals'' (RCPD) NFSNLViperGTS.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' NFSNLViperGTSMolotov.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' (Molotov Bodykit) NFSNLViperGTSRaijin.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' (Raijin Bodykit) NFS2015DodgeSRTViper.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) NFSPB_DodgeViper_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' NFSE_SRT_Viper_GTS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' NFSHE_App_Dodge_ViperGTS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Heat'' References